Who Said?
by ChineseDragon
Summary: Kyo finally finds his true love and keeps her close, never allowing doubt to arise. But jealous rivals and a new darkness threaten their relationship, time must tell if hope will truly be lost and if his love will remain within his grasp and heart.
1. Love Letter

**Author's Note:** PLEASE READ

All right, a new and hopefully better, though that's for you to decide, fanfic at last. I apologize once more for my long absence from I found myself preoccupied with other things not long after joining. Still here I am, inspired to write a new story, and share it with you.

Anyway, this basically goes with a role play I had started with a good friend of mine, and we're still writing it now. First if you have any questions about the storyline (for example I may not put in exactly how they met) feel free to ask me in a review and I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. Last I'll give you a brief description of my OC.

Name: Vickie

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Copper with blonde highlights and black downlights, and cut just like Kisa Sohma' hair

Height: 5' 4''

Weight: 135 lb

----------------------------------

**Who Said?**

Chapter 1- Love Letter

Vickie climbed her way up the stairs, testing her balance as she carried laundry in one arm and an ashamed orange cat in the other. Kicking open the door carefully she walked over to a bed and released the clean clothes along with cat.

"Vickie, please don't be upset, she caught me off guard. I didn't want this to happen, I promise!" Kyo pleaded, trying to make her understand, but he too was upset about what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

Their walk home had been peaceful as always until a strange, small girl came running up to Kyo. Her eyes sparkled as her long silky black haired swayed behind her, and she looked at him for a moment. Then muttering a few words that any of them could barely hear, the girl handed him an envelope. A love letter no doubt. His gaze shifted to Vickie, but her eyes had strayed to the side, not wanting to face him.

Even before he and Vickie had gotten engaged Kyo had been popular with most of the girls at school, and still was. No one knew about their engagement, and for a good reason. If word was to spread, someone would try to tear the couple apart without doubt.

Except she constantly had to stand in the background and watch him being showered with love letters, praise and attention from so many females. She did her best to just smile and keep going every day, no matter how much it tore her apart inside.

The young girl held the letter out to Kyo, waiting with hope that he would take it. Words tried to escape from his mouth as he hesitantly took the envelope, but he couldn't find any. Then everything was quiet, no one dared say a word. Just as the couple was about to continue on home their guest suddenly leaped forward and embraced Kyo. At this point only luck could've gotten him and Vickie out of such an unfortunate situation without giving away the Sohma secret.

Now they sat in Kyo's room, their eyes fixed onto each other, but neither could guess the others thoughts. All Vickie could do was unwillingly force a fake smile and reply with a simple, "It's ok." But her eyes said other wise; she was in pain, she was sick of being left in the background, and most of all she was sick having to watch other, prettier women flirt with her fiancé. Yet there was nothing she could do.

Vickie's lips were silent as well as her happiness, which she could not find; she turned and receded from the room, closing the door softly behind her. Kyo wanted so badly to go after her and repair what damage had been done, but he didn't. He hadn't the faintest idea what to do to make her feel better.

Looking down at the sheets on his soft bed, the orange cat shook his head. Pawing at the ring he wore around his neck he closed his eyes. It was his engagement ring, one that normally he wouldn't have if it weren't for Vickie. She had told him that it would make her happy if she could buy him a ring also so they had proof of their engagement, even if they had to hide it. Kyo agreed and now both had a secret gift to and from each other. Wearing the ring around his neck helped him make sure that even if he turned into a cat he wouldn't lose it. It was just too precious to him. But the truth was there, and even a blind man could see that even more precious was Vickie herself, and what she had done to him and for him.

Vickie had broken part of Kyo's curse. Even though what she had accomplished was only between the two of them, they could be close, as close as they wanted too without having problems. For once in his life Kyo didn't change into the cat if his body touched that of a girl outside of the Junnishi. Then the fact that she made him feel so amazing, not only about himself, but also about every day that he woke up to, just made it all the more better.

Opening his eyes slowly as reality awoke him once more he came to find that the curse had worn off. Reaching for the clothes Vickie had left for him he put on his boxers and trademark cargo pants on. Suddenly he stopped for a moment noticing something he hadn't expected. Right in front of him and next to his clothes was the love letter, and it was open.

Slowly he sat back down on his bed as worry gnawed at his heart and stared at the letter. He knew what had happened and couldn't deny it. Vickie had obviously read the letter, yet he didn't understand why. Even he had never read any of the love letters girls had given to him, not even before their engagement or meeting for that matter. Nor had he intended to, but now he felt that it was the fair thing to do. Needing to read what her eyes had seen, he picked up the letter, knowing before even seeing the words that something in it was hurting Vickie at that exact moment.

He hesitantly grasped the edge of the paper taking it out of its envelope. Unfolding it against his better judgment, the words met his eyes.

_Kyo-san -_

_It has been a year since I first laid eyes on you, and it has taken me that long to write this letter for you. But I want you to know how I feel about you. I love you Kyo._

He stopped for a moment his eyes straying from the piece of paper. Kyo couldn't even believe he was reading these words from another woman, it made him feel sick, but more than anything it hurt. He knew that these words had reached Vickie's eyes also. Unwillingly, he continued on.

_There have been rumors going around the school that you and Vickie M. are very close. I hope that what I've heard is wrong. Everyone knows you deserve better, and I promise you I am better than her. Please even if you are a couple, strongly think about going out with me instead. I love you Kyo. I really doubt she loves you as much as I do. I can make you much happier I promise. Please choose me._

_Kotomi H._

Kyo couldn't believe what he had just read. "I am better. Think about going out with me instead. I really doubt she loves you as much as I do. I can make you much happier. Choose me."

The only thing that came to his mind other than hatred, disgust and complete rage, was that if he had a lighter he would burn the piece of paper he was holding into a thousand ashes. Crumpling the note filled with rude remarks he could only notice how furious he was. All Kyo wanted to know was how in the world anyone could say such words, nonetheless try to pass it off as a love letter.

He threw the letter on the floor and left his room, and soon found himself knocking softly on Vickie's door. Though no one answered he knew she was in there. He opened the door carefully and peeked into her small, silent domain. Kyo found Vickie listening to music as she sat on her bed with her headphones on; she hugged her knees to her chest with her body shaking.

Walking over to her, his heart was bruised from seeing her so upset. Gently he wrapped his arms around her body as his bare chest took in her warmth. Kyo sat in place holding her until she stopped shaking. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

He got no reply, and soon found his arms empty. His eyes followed Vickie as she headed for the door. Jumping up he took hold of her wrist and turned her around as gently as possible. By now her headphones were on the floor, her ears open, but her eyes out of sight as her gaze strayed downward. Kyo repeated his question, "Vickie, are you all right?"

Once more the silence fell into place and he soon found himself lifting her chin up so their faces met, but all he saw were closed eyes and wet cheeks. "Vickie, please..." he begged, his voice a mere whisper. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, but this only hurt her more.

Ducking out of the way, she resigned from her position and left the room. Groaning, Kyo sat down on her bed and held his head in his hands. This was not good.

The evening went on. Vickie's presence was still gone come dinner, and when she did return back home she quietly snuck up to her bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the evening.

Kyo had no more ideas. Was she ever going to speak to him again? This question replayed over and over again in his head and kept bothering him. In his heart he knew he was exaggerating when he asked himself this and possibly thought the answer was no, but still the only thing on his mind was Vickie. Kyo wanted to make everything right again, he wanted to apologize to her, and he wanted to hold her again.

He finally pulled himself away from these thoughts. Before long he returned to her room and found himself sitting outside of it. His no longer bare back rested against the wall. Listening closely he heard a soft voice. It was smooth, enchanting, drawing him into every precise word as the sweet tune floated through the air. By singing, she expressed the feelings she was afraid to show to Kyo. Yet there he sat listening to her poetic confession. It was as if she were singing the soft lullaby directly to him.

Bearing the worries and troubles of the day before Kyo dragged himself to school once more. The normal routine was that he and Vickie would walk together, but as the recent mishap foretold, she still couldn't face him. In fact, they had always walked together, until now.

His thoughts floated back to when he was leaving the house. Yuki had left early for student council duties but Shigure was there as always, and asked him where Vickie was. Kyo's eyes shifted downward for a moment until he replied "I don't know," and began moving towards the door again.

Watching him walk away Shigure had spoken, "Did something happen, Kyo? Between you and Vickie I mean."

All he could do was stop again and give him another quiet answer, "Maybe."

It was obvious that Shigure had caught on to the scenario, and for all he knew Yuki probably was catching on also. Kyo sighed heavily as his walk to school ended. Now walking to his locker he traded his sneakers for his pair of slippers and headed off to homeroom. The first thing he began to think about was third period, the gym class he and Vickie shared. He'd been hoping that she would talk to him today, and that things would go back to being normal. But only time held the answer to his wish. Suddenly in a split second his thoughts were broken.

"Kyon-kyon!" Someone was calling him by one of his annoying nicknames; Kyo turned around to see who it was. It was one of his classmates Satoshi, bound to be calling him another pet name any minute. "What's up cat lover?" He grinned.

"I told you not to call me that," he said grimacing. But the fact that he wasn't in his usual mood kept him from starting an argument.

"Woah, something happen dude? Normally you would've bitten my head off and thrown a hissy fit for calling you that."

Looking away, Kyo unwillingly replied, "Yeah…something happened ok? Now can you please lea--"

"Let me guess, you had another fight with the prince?" Satoshi stepped in front of Kyo and studied the tired, hurt look on his face. Next he quickly he stepped back, understanding that this expression was one he did not want to mess with.

"No, it wasn't Yuki." As Kyo walked away his classmate just stood there watching him as the distance gradually grew between them.

"What the hell?" Satoshi just kept staring at his back.

The day slowly dragged on. The morning had been normal then before he knew it third period was beginning. The one class Kyo and Vickie shared. The fact that she was a first year, and he was a third kept them apart for a fair part of the school day except for this one period. Still, they were in different groups because of their grades.

He hoped she would maybe come and say something to him, anything. Yet the silence remained. He watched her from afar and at one second in time, caught her eye, but all she did was turn away once more. The fact that she stood alone, watching everyone else having fun as she pretended to be fine only made his heart ache more.

Before school, during lunch, and after school, were the only other times they saw each other on campus. Except this time Kyo was either alone, or with classmates during these parts of the day. Yet his mind was constantly wandering back to one subject.

All he wanted was to make Vickie understand that he did love her, and with no doubt, surely more than others. This particular thought stuck in his mind, and he knew he had to do something, he had to figure out a why to prove his love for her and to her.

Come Kyo's fourth period class he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He did his best to pay attention to the English lesson before him as his teacher wrote notes on the board, yet his mind was so far away his notes only appeared to be scribbles. Kyo just couldn't help letting his mind wander back to the problem at hand.

The dismissal bell finally rang and brought him back to reality once again. As he sighed his ears caught the sound of the intercom clicking on overhead. Their vice principal voiced her few announcements and the PA system was soon enough quiet again. That's when Kyo froze. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind. Pausing to think it through, he pieced together all the details until his thought was as clear as crystal. Now he had a plan. It was risky and definitely not something he would normally do, but this time he didn't care, as long as it brought his love back to him he would try it.

----------------------------------

Well, there you go please, please, please Read and Review!


	2. Devotion

**Auother's Note:** Once again please read.

Really quick, if you notice in the beginning of this chapter I added in one of the characters from the Fruits Basket series, if you don't know who she is once you read about her go to Volume 7 pg. 174, and you'll figure it out. Second, ok, yeah this chapter is about as unrealistic as unrealistic gets, but it was my choice, so I can dream, can't I?

----------------------------------

**Who Said?**

Chapter 2- Devotion

Her heart still torn, Vickie avoided Kyo the rest of the day. Even when he waited at the end of the day, she didn't show up. Unhappiness clawed at his heart, but a secret plan lay at rest in his mind.

-------------

The next morning, the story remained the same. It now had been almost two days since the two had spoken, but Kyo decided not to count the hours of her silence to him, and instead he had gotten up early to run and errand.

By the time he had made it to school he was running and out of breath. He still had one more thing to do. Tracking down one of the Yuki Fan Club members, third year member Rika Aida-san, he asked her for a favor, which she happily agreed to once she heard what her payment would be. Lock-picking was her specialty and that's exactly what he needed.

As they finished their talk Rika Aida-san turned and watched him walk off. She had no problem with the favor he had asked her, but did notice that he smelled strangely of flowers.

-------------

At the beginning of fourth period, Kyo began questioning his plan, but made up his mind to go through with it anyway.

Half-way through the class he faked a stomach ache and got a pass to the nurse, and took his backpack with him, but he didn't go to the nurse's office. Instead he found himself standing outside of the principal's office. Kyo had often noticed that the higher level administration went to lunch before every one else and returned before the end of fourth period to make the mid-day announcements.

He waited a few moments, making sure that he wasn't caught, for Rika Aida-san. Swiftly and easily she unlocked the door to the office. As payment he handed her pictures of Yuki, wondering why the fan club girls were so obsessed with his cousin.

Kyo stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, he set his backpack down. He stared at the switch before him, the one that let the whole school hear announcements every day. Clearing his throat he reminded himself to make things quick, so he wouldn't be cut off. He stepped forward and turned the intercom switch to "On".

He hesitated for a moment, remembering exactly what he needed to say. "Uh, excuse this interruption please. I have a small announcement to make." Kyo knew that now he had started, he had to work fast, and there was no backing out now.

At the same time Vickie froze, she turned her eyes to the intercom. Vaguely recognizing the voice she heard, one thought came to her mind, 'Kyo?'

"This is Kyo Sohma, third-year sophomore, and I have something I need to fix. I find that this may seem strange to some of you, but to any girls who may like me, please back off." He took a deep breath, "I am happily engaged to Vickie Muscedere." Kyo's heart was racing with nervousness and fear.

Vickie dropped her pencil when Kyo's words reached her ears. 'What the hell is he doing?' The whole class turned to look at her, even her teacher did so. By now every classroom on campus was filled with whispers and murmurs.

She knew what he was doing meant to be a nice thing, an act of love towards her, but now everyone knew about their engagement. Still, Kyo continued on with his "news".

"I wish to stop receiving love letters, I love my fiancée with all my heart and nothing in the world could make me think twice about my decision. Vickie I will always be by your side, and I repeat strong words that we will hear in the future," Kyo could hear clearly the loud footsteps and voices, coming down the hall. Thankfully administration had to unlock the door giving him a few more moments. "Till death do us part," the door to office swung open and the staff ran toward him. As they began to pull him away he did his best to finish, "I will love you and," he struggled to get out of the adults' holds on him. "Only you!" the intercom was turned off.

Vickie's face flushed with a soft red, almost all eyes were still on her. In her heart she wanted to leave the classroom and go to Kyo, and help him, but she knew interfering would make things worse, especially for him. Instead she sat at her desk, holding back the tears that would give away, to her classmates and teacher, the feelings of worry and happiness that she was feeling. Now everyone in the school knew their secret, and was talking about it.

-------------

The remainder of Kyo's day was spent in the vice principal's office. He carefully held onto his backpack, listening to the commotion in the office which was undoubtedly because of and about him. He heard his name mentioned many a time, his teacher was called in during lunch, and he was questioned about how he get into the office in the first place. He knew better than to pull anyone else into his mess, even if he hardly knew Rika Aida-san, so he just repeated the same words when they questioned him over and over again. "It was already unlocked," eventually they did stop asking, either realizing he wouldn't tell the truth or believing him. One thing that went on that he didn't hear though, which was the most important of all, they called his guardian, Kazuma Sohma.

But his Sensei already knew their secret, and was happy about it too, not only for Kyo and his new found happiness but for Vickie also. Yet he had been the only one to know up until now. Kyo trusted him, he knew he wouldn't tell. So on his first day back at the dojo after his proposal to Vickie, he sat his Sensei down and told him with excitement, "She said yes to my proposal, we're engaged!"

Though his knowledge about the matter at hand wasn't a problem, one was to arise out of the phone call in the not to distant future.

-------------

When the final school bell chimed, everyone left as usual, but with a new, interesting piece of gossip to talk about. Some would discuss it nicely others as if it were the most horrible thing in the world.

Kyo had been allowed to go home just like any other day, but instead of waiting in his usual spot for Vickie, a tad bit away from the school, he moved closer to her exit point. Taking a deep breath he crossed the campus wearing his backpack on his back, which no longer looked bulky or smelled of flowers. Instead he held a dozen roses in his hands. He walked straight on to his destination though, people would talk in hushed voice as he passed by. Yet all he did in response was occasionally glance at someone, curious to see what expression their face held, since he couldn't hear their words.

Kyo found himself at the main entrance of the school, sitting on the edge of the school's fountain was Vickie, where he had planned to wait. She had stopped to catch her breath and clear her mind before going to see Kyo at their usual meeting spot, she was feeling overwhelmed by all the thoughts of worry and uncertainness of what she was going to say to him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts though she didn't see Kyo walking toward her.

By now a few students had stopped walking, noticing Kyo carrying roses and Vickie sitting on the fountain's edge. They all knew something was going to happen, and they were all curious.

He walked over to her, noticing her dazed expression, he knew she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. He knelt down in front of her. Carefully taking her left hand he pressed his warm lips sweetly and softly against her skin.

Finally the motion of Kyo's lips gently but deeply pressing against her hand brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts of worry and panic. Finally for the first time in days her eyes met his. A soft blush came across her cheeks once more.

Before she could say anything, he stood up and sat beside her, holding the roses in his hand. He leaned over to her, his face next to her own as he whispered sweet words to her, just soft enough for her to hear. "Can you ever forgive me?"

When Kyo pulled back Vickie looked at his face once more, the face she hadn't seen for so long. Be it days or weeks, not seeing his gentle features before her own was a pain she didn't wish to experience anymore. The past couple of days she just had been so hurt and confused, she hadn't meant to cause Kyo such grief, but she just couldn't go anywhere near him. She was afraid, for some strange reason, that when or if she did greet him again, he might tell her something she didn't want to hear. He might tell her, he didn't love her anymore. The whole time, her worry had consumed her so much that she couldn't see the pain Kyo had been going through as well. She had been thinking thoughts that would never even happen but she still believed them, because she had finally was realized how popular he was among the girls at school, and possibly else where. She had been afraid, that he would choose someone prettier, and more attractive than her. But here he was sitting in front of her, before everyone in the courtyard, holding her hand, and being so close to her that it made others envious. And he had gone through such trouble as to sneak into the principal's office, turn on the intercom, and devote his love to her in front of the whole school. He had even known the punishments would be rough, but he did it anyway.

Kyo handed Vickie the roses he had gotten her, a dozen roses in all, each one an apology, a reminder, and a sign of their love and what they had together. She took them carefully with surprise. Just as she hadn't noticed Kyo approaching her, she hadn't noticed the roses he had been carrying either.

Finally she looked at him so closely, she could almost see the worry and love in his eyes. Holding the dozen roses in her hands, her cheeks bright red, she looked down at them, about to cry. Then happily she glanced back up at him. Dropping the roses she carefully but firmly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss so passionate, not only was the student body surprised, but so was Kyo.

But he too wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently pressing against the back of her head, bringing her even closer into the kiss and the moment.

The crowd was buzzing with hushed voices that were talking about the couple. Some stared at them with disgust, others actually began to clap, speechless at the show of affection between the two. It almost seemed like something from a fairy tale, something from a dream.

Vickie held on tight to him, tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She pulled back from the kiss, needing to look at the one face she had loved ever since she had laid eyes on it. Still they held onto each other, Kyo brought his hand from behind her head to her face, gently wiping her tears away. He smiled playfully and looked into her eyes, "You're such a crybaby," he said. Vickie just rested her head against his warm chest; his arms holding onto her tight, and her tears were still flowing. "But you're so cute when you cry," the whispered words reached only her ears.

By now the envious students from the crowd had left, frustrated and jealous. Some student remained, but their absences also came soon. Vickie remained in Kyo's embrace though as he pulled her in a little more, tightening his hold as if to never let her go. She took in his warmth, which calmed her as she closed her eyes. Her last tear ran down her cheek and left her face. She took in each moment with thankfulness, so happy that Kyo really did love her, that he hadn't taken his love from her and passed it on to another. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Kyo kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right, I should've said no to that girl from the start. Then none of this would've happened...I'm sorry too." He also closed his eyes for a moment as he took in the soft sound of her heart racing, along with his own.

"I forgive you," she said, "I forgive you."

-------------

They walked home together as Vickie held the roses Kyo had given her, her other hand grasping his own. "You know," she began, "you really don't have anything to be sorry about. She still would've given you the letter."

"How do you know?" He smiled softly knowing she didn't have proof to back up her words.

"Because you're so popular," Vickie murmured. Just the thought of so many other girls wanting to be with him hurt her quite badly.

"So?" He looked down at her with the soft smile still on his lips.

"So?" She just looked forward still, a tad confused at his answer.

"Who cares. The whole world could love me and I still wouldn't give any thought to letting you out of my grasp. Nonetheless out of my sight, how could I when you're so beautiful?"

At this comment she turned her gaze upward to look at him. For a moment she just looked at him as their feet stopped. A new blush faintly crossed her cheeks until she once again turned her eyes away from him. "Beautiful used as a word to describe me is only an exaggeration."

Kyo just smiled and held her hand tighter as they continued their walk. "No, not in the least bit, trust me."

Before they knew it someone was standing before them at a short distance. It didn't take long before he recognized the dark black hair and short height. It was with not doubt Kotomi, author of the love letter.

The couple stopped and before long Vickie recognized the girl too. She walked toward them and looked at Vickie with frustration. "I heard your speech today," she directed at Kyo.

"Did you enjoy it?" He could see plain and clear that she was jealous, and upset that she was rejected. Indirectly, yet over the school's PA system no less.

"To be honest, it was flat out sickening. Who the hell breaks into the principal's office and flips the switch on the intercom just to announce his love for someone to the entire school?" Kotomi was about to explode by now. She just couldn't stand that fact that he already had someone that he loved, nonetheless someone he was engaged to.

Kyo didn't answer right away, so instead Vickie did. "Kyo does..." she said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she hissed.

"Hey, shut it! If I want to devote my love to Vickie in front of the whole school, then that's my choice, not yours. Why the hell is it so hard for you to understand that I love her?" He snapped, making sure to get back at her for the rude comment she had just said to Vickie.

"Because she doesn't deserve you, that's why! I'm a much better person, I'm not like her, I--" Kotomi just had to keep fighting, since her jealousy was getting the better of her, but Kyo cut her off.

"You're right, she deserves much better. And once again, you're right, you're not like her. She's not a conceited fool with a really crappy attitude."

Kotomi just stood there steaming, she had no more comebacks. She didn't want to admit just yet though so she glared at Vickie and said one word to her, "Bitch."

As she was about to walk off Kyo grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Dammit you are so rude! I don't care who you are or who you think you are, apologize to her, now."

She just looked at Vickie with more disgust. "Yeah right, like I'd do that."

"Do it." Kyo narrowed her eyes as he stared at her.

Kotomi just glanced over at Vickie once more and walked off. This time Kyo didn't stop her. Instead he held his hand over his face and sighed. "Dammit that pisses me off, why do they have to be so mean?"

"They're upset that you chose me over them." She answered him and was a tad hurt at the comment Kotomi had thrown at her but ignored it for the most part. What Kyo had done for her at school, everything from the announcement on the intercom to the roses at the fountain, she knew that he had done it out of pure, absolute love. That's all that mattered to her.

"Well tough luck for them." Kyo sighed and looked at Vickie, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." Vickie looked at him also, and their eyes met.

Finally things were back to normal between them both, if not even better. He took her left hand and traced his fingers over her plain silver ring, the same one that he had proposed to her with.

Vickie smiled, "I can't believe we're going to be married someday."

"Neither can I," Kyo whispered. He smiled gently and looked into her eyes, but earlier he had realized something that was beginning to worry him. Unfortunately Akito was most likely to hear of his misbehavior. If that were to happen, the whole reason they had kept their secret in the first place would be pointless now. He didn't dare tell Vickie about his assumption, as he didn't wish to worry her also, so all he could do was wait to see what would happen.

----------------------------------

Something I noticed as I was typing the last page or two was that I had added a lot. On the notebook paper it hadn't even been 4 full pages, and now it's practically 7 pages. Maybe I overdid it with this chapter? Well it doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed it, I'd really like to know what you think.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
